Timeless
by JimmM
Summary: À chaque décennie son OS, des années folles à aujourd'hui. [RECUEIL D'OS MYSTRADE]
1. 1920's

**Et voilà le premier chapitre de mon projet – trop – ambitieux : la relation de notre cher et tendre couple depuis les années folles. Je vous retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture :))**

.

.

_1920's_

.

.

Il soupira en reculant sa chaise de la table. Les « O » de sa machine à écrire bavaient et personne au Yard pour lui en prêter une. Il soupira longuement et se leva. Les grèves avaient repris et le ministre était furieux. Quel ministre, ça, il ne savait pas. Il prit son manteau et sortit faire une ronde avec ses hommes.  
L'inspecteur Lestrade était quelqu'un de simple, il aimait la compagnie de ses hommes, avec qui il s'entendait bien. Mais il y avait un autre homme avec lequel il aurait aimé s'entendre, et plus si affinités, mais cet homme était si influent qu'il pourrait le jeter en prison avec juste un regard. Il regardait les quelques voitures passer sur les routes, partagé entre admiration et peur. Il aurait rêvé posséder une belle voiture, mais son petit salaire ne lui permettait pas, même avec la pension versée par l'armée. Mais elles lui rappelaient cependant les camions dans lesquels on entassait les cadavres pendant la guerre. Il frissonna. Ça lui arrivait parfois, de se perdre dans ses pensées, d'avoir un violent acouphène, souvenir un peu trop persistant des sifflements d'obus. Il se réveillait souvent en sueur en hurlant, revoyant ses frères d'arme mourir de différentes façons. Sa rencontre avec le docteur Watson l'avait soulagée. Il pouvait en quelque sorte se permettre ces moments d'absence lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, car qui de mieux placé qu'un autre soldat pour le comprendre ?

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on lui tapa sur le bras. Il tourna la tête vers un policier en uniforme qui lui indiquait des ouvriers en grève de l'autre côté de la rue. Décidément.

.

Il rentrait chez lui lorsqu'une voiture brillante s'arrêta près de lui. Il posa instinctivement la main sur la crosse de son arme. La portière s'ouvrit et il hésita avant de monter à l'intérieur. Il faisait noir dans l'habitacle mais il ressentait une présence masculine à sa droite. Il n'en fit rien et attendit que l'autre homme parle.

« - Bonsoir inspecteur. J'espère ne pas interrompre votre soirée. »

Il empêcha un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres et répondit simplement :

« - Vous avec surtout empêché ma soirée en tête-à-tête avec mon whisky.

\- Laissez-moi vous en offrir un pour me pardonner. »

La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment blanc que l'inspecteur ne connaissait pas. Il lut sur l'une des plaques à l'entrée « Club Diogenes ». Sûrement un truc d'aristocrate. Ils traversèrent les différentes salles pour arriver à une, plus petites et confortable. Son hôte lui servit un verre et lui tendit. Ils firent tinter le cristal de leur deux verres avant de boire une gorgée du breuvage doré. Il profita de ce moment pour admirer la pièce. Il avait évidemment remarqué le costume très américain mais si parfaitement taillé du politicien, mais il était fatigué et se plaisait à contempler la tapisserie de la pièce. Les deux hommes s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés, leur corps se touchant presque. La tension devenait de plus en plus languissante et il planta son regard dans celui du politicien.

« - Gregory, souffla le politicien en dévisageant son interlocuteur.

\- Mycroft, répondit simplement le policier avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. »

Il oublia ses pensées de la journée à ce simple contact. Parce que ce baiser pouvait lui permettre de tenir une vie entière de prison, s'il le fallait. Cette décennie commençait terriblement bien.

.

.

**Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je publie enfin ce qui sera sûrement ma dernière fic' sur ce couple. Je les adore mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et j'estime avoir fait le tour de tous les scénarios (même les plus improbables, que je n'ai pas eu le courage de publier). J'essaierai de publier relativement fréquemment, mais mon temps disponible se raréfie. La plupart des chapitres sont déjà écrits, si la publication est longue, soyez sûrs de pouvoir quand même avoir la suite ! Excusez les petites fautes qui se seraient immiscées entre mes yeux fatigués et mes doigts ! **

**Chaque partie est indépendante des autres, il peut y avoir une continuité mais qui ne sera pas forcément importante, il y aura de nouvelles rencontres, de nouvelles premières fois, mais aussi des habitudes qui marquent, …**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et de me suivre sur cette dernière fic'.**

**À très bientôt et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review !**

**-JimmM**


	2. 1930's

**Helloo, me voilà de retour ! On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

_1930's_

.

.

Il noua les boutons de sa manche droite et sortit de la salle de bain. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis seulement quelques semaines et il continuait de se perdre assez souvent dans cette – trop – grande maison. Il entra dans la cuisine et effleura l'avant-bras de son amant avant de s'adosser au plan de travail, attrapant une tasse de café bouillante.

« - Je rentrerai tard ce soir, ne m'attend pas, lui souffla Mycroft en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Lestrade le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas du genre démonstratif. L'aîné des Holmes s'attarda avant de désigner le journal qui était posé plus loin. Le temps que l'inspecteur l'attrape, l'autre était déjà parti. Il lut le titre et soupira en se pinçant le nez. Il doutait que Mycroft rentre ce soir, ou même de toute la semaine. Il reposa le journal et partit pour Scotland Yard.

Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, l'arrivée de Hitler au pouvoir en Allemagne. Après le krach boursier, la population était épuisée, et les gens dans les rues faisaient à peine attention aux vendeurs de journaux qui hurlaient les titres. Il entra dans l'immeuble du Yard en soulevant légèrement son chapeau. Il s'installa et se remit à la rédaction d'un dossier.

Juste avant la pause de midi, une secrétaire vint toquer à la porte de son bureau. Il l'invita à entrer d'un signe de tête.

« - Téléphone pour vous Inspecteur, poste 4. »

Il la remercia d'un sourire et tandis qu'elle fermait la porte en rougissant, il termina de taper son rapport à la machine. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le poste 4. Il prit le combiné du téléphone qui était posé sur la table.

« - DI Lestrade.

\- Gregory ?

\- Mycroft ?, il baissa la voix en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

\- Je dois partir pour l'Allemagne, commença-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi le temps de prendre un taxi pour venir et je t'accompagne.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu…

\- Ce n'est pas négociable, j'arrive, le coupa-t-il en raccrochant. »

Il attrapa son manteau qui était posé sur le dossier de sa chaise et son chapeau et sortit le plus vite possible. Il héla un taxi et monta dedans. En un quart d'heure il se tenait devant un vieil immeuble qui abritait il ne savait combien de bureaux. Il entra et se dirigea vers le seul bureau qu'il connaissait. Il entra sans frapper et se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Il sentit son cœur se pincer. Il ne l'avait pas attendu. Il lissa ses cheveux déjà plaqués sur son front et émit une moue avant de refermer la porte et de tomber nez-à-nez avec… Mycroft ? Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et lui sourit, lui tendant une valise.

« - Bon, tu viens ? L'avion nous attend. »

Lestrade sourit et le suivit. Il le regardait de loin, admirant le manteau qui lui allait si bien, se rassasiant de ce corps couvert qu'il aimait tant. Surtout dénudé. Il se redressa et continua d'avancer. Leurs chaussures claquaient sur les pavés mouillés, et ils montèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport, leurs mains se frôlant sur la banquette arrière. L'un sourit franchement alors que l'autre lui adressa un regard pétillant.

.

.

**Eh oui, devinez qui a oublié son ordinateur dans son appartement pendant le confinement ? T.T Donc bon j'ai tout retapé sur le clavier de mon petit portable, alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez les petites fautes qui m'auraient échappées ! Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre sur les années 30, je l'avais beaucoup mieux écrit la première fois, mais bon. Je me suis dit que pendant le confinement vous aviez besoin d'un petit remontant, et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'un OS indépendant sur un thème plus ou moins précis !**

**Portez-vous bien, surtout restez chez vous, en sécurité et prenez soin de vous ! ****À**** la prochaine ! )**

**N'oubliez pas ma petite review en passant !**

**\- JimmM**


	3. 1940's

**Hello there, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous durant ce confinement. Je vous apporte – avec du retard, certes – une petite contribution pour adoucir vos journées. On se retrouve en bas !**

.

.

_1940's_

.

.

Il courait dans les rues de Londres, la semelle de ses chaussures claquaient sur les pavés. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'il coursait l'assassin sur qui il enquêtait depuis presque trois semaines. Il n'était plus si jeune et il nota dans un coin de sa tête de reprendre plus intensément le sport. Il tourna dans une rue et s'apprêtait à hurler quelque chose du genre « Police ! » lorsque les sirènes commencèrent à hurler. Il perdit son suspect de vue à cause des mouvements de foule. Il leva la tête et vit les avions survoler les immeubles. Bon sang, c'était sa journée. Il essaya de se frayer un chemin vers un des abris sous-terrain de la ville. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause du son beaucoup trop fort des sirènes et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier que les gens se réfugiaient dans des endroits appropriés. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant qu'une dizaine de personnes traversaient encore la rue en courant, cherchant désespérément un endroit où s'abriter. Il hurla à leur attention mais ils ne l'entendirent pas, trop occuper à tourner en rond. On l'attrapa par le bras pour refermer les portes et le noir s'installa. Un bébé pleura. Ce qui semblait être sa mère lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes et commença à fredonner une berceuse tout bas. Le silence revint. Jusqu'au déluge de bombes. L'inspecteur serra les poings en pensant à toutes ces vies, dehors, gâchées. Et pour quoi ? il se le demandait. La guerre était un concept qui lui échappait. Lui qui voyait tous les jours ce que l'humanité pouvait faire de pire, il ne comprenait pas. Mycroft comprenait lui, fin stratège qu'il était. D'ailleurs, il lui avait interdit de s'engager comme volontaire. Il lu disait qu'il existait pire que l'enfer sur le continent. Ils attendirent, les uns serrés aux autres, pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Il avait désespérément besoin d'une cigarette, mais la présence d'un bébé dans cette pièce close lui retira vite cette idée. Contrairement à la plupart des gens, il savait que le tabac était nocif. Il évitait d'ailleurs toujours de fumer lorsqu'il savait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Il retint en sourire en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit : « toujours soucieux de prendre soin des autres. Eh bien, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi ». Il allait soupirer lorsqu'une explosion assourdissante se fit entendre. Il y eut des cris dans ce bunker de fortune, et on lui prit la main. La jeune femme était déboussolée et était pratiquement pliée en deux. Il fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive son ventre. Il était tellement rond, on aurait dit qu'elle était… enceinte ? Oh, c'était bien sa veine !

Il demanda aux gens autour de se pousser et la fit s'asseoir. Pourquoi est-ce que Sherlock n'était pas venu avec John pour poursuivre son suspect déjà ? Ah, oui, « mieux à faire ». John aurait su quoi faire ! Il regarda la jeune femme, qui respirait difficilement. Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et commença à lui parler doucement. Il lui demanda son nom. Elle répondit Olivia. Elle lui demanda le sien. Il répondit Gregory. Il continua de lui parler, ne faisant pas attention aux gens tout autour de lui, et au bruit dehors. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps et lorsque les gens se pressèrent contre la porte, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. La porte était bloquée.

Bloquée ? Il entendit des cris de panique, et se releva en parlant assez fort pour couvrir le brouhaha.

« - S'il vous plaît écoutez-moi. Je suis l'inspecteur Lestrade de Scotland Yard, je vous demande de vous calmer. Mes collègues et les pompiers vont nous trouver, mais nous avons une femme sur le point d'accoucher avec nous, et elle a besoin de calme, alors je… »

Il se retourna brusquement lorsque la femme enceinte en question poussa un cri. Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle et la regarda. Grâce au faible éclairage il pouvait voir qu'elle était en sueur. Deux femmes s'assirent près de lui et lui donnèrent des ordres. Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il leur obéit, sans rien dire. Il prit la main d'Olivia qui lui broya presque les os. Il lui parlait, avait passé sa veste froissée derrière sa tête et avait relevé les manches de sa chemise.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, un hurlement provint des jambes écartées et ensanglantées. Il laissa la place aux secours qui prirent la suite en charge et il la vit lui sourire avant d'être définitivement écarté.

Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres, respirant à plein poumon la fumée et les cendres qui flottaient dans l'air, en essayant d'éviter les – trop – nombreux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Il s'assit sur les marches d'un ponton qui menait à un immeuble. Il faisait pratiquement nuit. Il était parti arrêter son suspect à dix heures du matin. Cela faisait pratiquement neuf heures qu'il était sous terre. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux gris et ferma les yeux. L'air frais faisait danser ses fines mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il se releva et prit la direction de son appartement.

Il n'avait pas fait deux mètres qu'il le vit sur le trottoir d'en face. Il le rejoignit et lui offrit un sourire désabusé.

« - On était coincé, lui dit-il en esquissant un grand sourire.

-Tu vas bien ? »

L'inquiétude était perceptible autant dans ses yeux que dans sa voix. Il effleura discrètement sa main de la sienne.

« - Oui. »

Ils continuèrent de se regarder un instant puis prirent le chemin menant à la voiture qui les attendait dans une rue voisine. Dès qu'ils furent installer, Lestrade se surprit à recevoir une légère pression sur sa cuisse de la part de Mycroft, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il sourit doucement. Il s'était beaucoup trop inquiété. Comme d'habitude.

.

**C'est un travail lent mais que j'espère avoir bien écrit un minimum. Anyway, je vous espère en bonne santé ainsi que vos proches. J'ai plusieurs OS indépendants sur de nouveaux couples (je saaiiis moi aussi je les aime, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, mais il pourrait arriver que je reposte un petit OS ou deux de temps en temps, qui sait ?) que je posterai dans quelques jours (j'espère !). Pardonnez mes petites fautes s'il vous plaît, je n'ai jamais trop le courage de me relire.**

**On se retrouve dans les 50's et, vous allez voir, un gilet beaucoup trop serré…**

**See ya, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :')**

**-JimmM**


	4. 1950's

**Helloo, tout d'abord merci de me faire remarquer mes fautes ou oublis, ça me prouve que vous êtes attentifs ! ) mais j'ai l'impression que le site mange des mots… Anyway, on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude ! Bonne lecture !**

.

.

_1950's_

.

.

_Il inspectait sans relâche les moindres voitures et alentours. Le couronnement de la reine devait avoir lieu dans moins de deux heures, et la probabilité d'un attentat était toujours plutôt élevée. Il salua une dame qui passait et se remit à la tâche._

_Il se souvenait du sourire de son chef lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il devrait mettre ses mains dans le crottin de cheval s'il le fallait pour découvrir la moindre faille. Encore un abruti fini, mais ça, il se gardait bien de le dire. Enfin, comme n'importe quel anglais, il était loyal à la couronne, et sa mission envers la reine prenait le dessus. Les cloches sonnèrent. Il se rendit sur le trottoir d'en face._

_La journée avait été épuisante. Il s'arrêta au bout d'une centaine de mètres pour s'asseoir dans un bar, où la fête régnait. Il ne trouva pas de table libre et se dit que, de toute façon, il n'en trouverait pas, ni à cette heure, ni aujourd'hui, et même pendant une semaine. Il reprit donc le chemin qui le ramènerait chez lui. Il hésita à prendre le métro, mais il avait peur de s'endormir dans la rame. Il soupira et continua d'avancer dans la fraîcheur du soir. Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec… Mycroft Holmes. Il passa la main sur son visage, exténué mais reprit contenance._

_« - Je ne suis plus en service et si c'est pour Sherlock, je n'en ai pas la force. Pas ce soir. »_

_Sa voix s'était presque éteinte sur les derniers mots, et il remarqua que ses jambes tremblaient._

_« - Je ne suis pas là pour parler de mon frère, avait simplement répondu le fonctionnaire. »_

_L'inspecteur haussa un sourcil._

_« - Vraiment. Dans ce cas, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi et dormir. »_

_Il crut voir un sourire désabusé naître sur les lèvres de l'homme face à lui mais le mit sur le compte de la fatigue. Sa vue était trouble. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas réellement mangé et trois qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures. Il était à bout et si son supérieur – beaucoup trop supérieur, à son avis – ne le laissait pas partir, il allait s'énerver._

_« - Je vous accompagne. »_

_Ça n'avait pas sonné comme une question. Ni comme une affirmation d'ailleurs, juste… un fait. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble de l'inspecteur. Ce dernier, intrigué, l'invita à entrer. De toute façon, Mycroft allait refuser._

_Et à son grand étonnement, il accepta._

_Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, ils n'avaient que très peu parlé, mais il avait étrangement confiance en cet homme toujours muni d'un parapluie. Ledit parapluie qui était à présent appuyé contre un mur de l'appartement du policier. Ce dernier retint un bâillement et lui proposa quelque chose à boire et à manger. Mycroft acquiesça pour un thé._

_Ils ne discutèrent pas vraiment, Lestrade lança quelques observations qui restèrent en suspens. L'ambiance était étrange, ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais aussi réconfortante. Il finit par s'endormir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au sofa sur lequel Mycroft était assis. Neuf heures de sommeil en trois jours, il n'était plus aussi jeune._

Il se réveilla avec l'odeur du café. Il n'arrivait pas à émerger, sa tête était trop lourde. Il se retourna dans le lit et remarqua que la porte était ouverte. Pas grande ouverte mais entre-ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit péniblement dans le lit.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, marmonna une voix grave derrière lui. »

Le policier se retourna et sourit.

« - Tu sais de quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit ? »

L'autre remua doucement et caressa délicatement ses épaules du bout des doigts.

« - Non, mais tu as dormi paisiblement, sans cauchemar. »

Il regarda son sourire sincère mais fatigué et se rallongea pour poser son front contre le sien.

« - Tu te souviens du sacre de la Reine ?

\- Tu veux dire cette messe interminable ?

\- Mycroft, ne sois pas médisant ! »

L'intéressé roula des yeux et se reconcentra sur son amant.

« - Je me souviens de cette nuit-là. »

Ils se sourirent, l'un franchement, l'autre plus doucement.

« - Mais c'est un secret d'Etat, reprit Mycroft avec une moue hésitante.

\- Si c'est un secret d'Etat alors. »

L'inspecteur releva la tête pour sentir l'odeur de café… qui avait disparu.

« - Myc' est-ce que tu penses que les souvenirs peuvent devenir des sensations ?

-Pourquoi, tu as soudain envie de sensations là ?, lui répondit-il en bâillant. »

Gregory soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Décidemment, les trois premiers mois du règne de Sa Majesté avaient été les meilleurs pour lui. Pour l'instant.

.

.

**Eeet avec du retard je poste cette partie sur les années 1950. Bon je l'ai complètement réécrit parce qu'il n'avait pas énormément de sens, et que ça faisait un mois qu'il dormait dans un fichier de mon ordinateur. Pardonnez mon retard et les fautes qu'il doit rester ! Merci de continuer à me suivre malgré le retard accumulé ! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis via une review !**

**En espérant que vous vous portez bien,**

**-JimmM**


	5. 1960's

**Me revoilà trois mois plus tard avec un chapitre sur les années 1960 très court. On se retrouve en bas, comme d'hab' !**

**Bonne lecture ! :))**

.

.

_1960's_

.

.

Lestrade soupira de soulagement en fermant la porte de son appartement. Après des semaines à surveiller des manifestations, il avait enfin une nuit pour se reposer, et il comptait bien en profiter. Il prit une douche rapide et ouvrit son placard avant de le refermer, dépité. Il n'avait pas fait les courses de la semaine et n'avait donc rien à manger. Il se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte.

Il grogna et se releva, enfila un col roulé et son pantalon et ouvrit la porte, remettant en ordre ses cheveux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il laissa rentrer l'homme en costume qui attendait devant sa porte.

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?, demanda le policier en refermant la porte. »

L'hôte ferma les rideaux de la petite fenêtre du salon, et ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, l'inspecteur plaquant son amant contre le mur. Mycroft soupira et se laissa emporter par la pure joie de leurs retrouvailles.

« - Où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- En Islande, répondit-il entre deux baisers. »

Ils s'éloignèrent quelques secondes pour se dévisager. Mycroft haussa un sourcil en remarquant la couleur orange du col roulé de son amant. Il renifla.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Un col roulé, Mycroft.

\- Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas les costumes que pourraient te faire mon tailleur ? »

La moue adorable qu'il fit n'échappa pas au policier qui l'attira dans la chambre, après avoir vérifié que les rideaux étaient tirés.

« - Il sera vite enlevé de toute façon. »

L'aîné des Holmes leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, après que ledit col roulé se soit retrouvé par terre, accompagné de sa propre chemise. Après tout, peut-être que la prochaine mode serait plus indulgente ?

.

**Je suis désolé pour le retard, de nombreux problèmes personnels m'ont empêché de terminer cette partie – qui, je vous l'avoue n'est pas très longue. Je pense beaucoup plus développer les décennies suivantes (sauf les 70's, ce n'est vraiment pas ma décennie préférée), mais comme je travaille beaucoup le contexte historique (pour rien vous me direz, car je n'en parle jamais beaucoup), ils mettront du temps à arriver. Peut-être pas trois mois, mais plusieurs loooongues journées. Je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration, je vous avoue. Pardonnez les fautes et les mots mangés pas le site. C'est vraiment pas cool, cette histoire de mot en moins.**

**Enfin, un grand merci de m'avoir lu une nouvelle fois, en vous espérant en bonne forme,**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis,**

**XOXO**

**-JimmM**


	6. 1970's

**Hellop' ! Bon, désolé pour l'attente, j'ai été un peu débordé, mais je pense que vous apprécierez ce chapitre plus long que les précédents ! J'ai vraiment du mal à trouver des idées innovantes pour ces deux-là, donc je prends le temps, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop !**

**Lisez les notes présentes en bas du texte, elles sont assez importantes si vous n'êtes pas forcément calés sur cet évènement. On se voit en bas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

Il était debout sur le ferry, attendant d'être débarqué. Sa hiérarchie le punissait pour avoir inclus Sherlock dans ses enquêtes. Il devait aller superviser les opérations policières à Derry* au lieu de boucler une affaire sombre qui l'empêchait de dormir à Londres. Il était en colère contre ses supérieurs, car ils avaient donné l'enquête à Dimmock, et, il fallait être honnête, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. D'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il inclurait également Sherlock ans ce dossier. Il sourit à cette pensée, en lui souhaitant beaucoup de plaisir. Certes, le détective-consultant était ingérable et odieux, mais après de longues années de collaboration, l'inspecteur Lestrade s'était mis à apprécier le cadet des Holmes. Seulement apprécier, il ne fallait pas aller trop loin non plus. Il soupira et s'appuya à la balustrade du bateau, le vent marin s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux. L'air frais et beaucoup moins vicié lui faisait énormément de bien.

Il débarqua dans la fin d'après-midi et après l'avoir sommairement accueilli, on l'escorta jusqu'aux bâtiments qu'il occuperait pendant les semaines à venir. Il déballa les quelques affaires qu'il avait pris avant de sortir dans la ville. On l'avait prévenu de ne rester que dans le côté « anglais » de la ville, parce qu'on ne pourrait lui garantir de lui sauver la vie s'il traversait la rue. Il aurait réellement aimé aller jusqu'à Belfast pour voir sa petite-nièce, qui était née deux semaines auparavant, le samedi 15 janvier 1972. La lettre de sa cousine lui disait qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son mari et qu'elle riait déjà. Il sourit en repensant à la photographie qu'elle avait jointe à la lettre. Il entretenait une relation très forte avec elle, puisqu'elle avait vécu plusieurs années avec sa famille, dans un village près de Londres. Il trouva la nuit bien calme, seuls quelques passants étaient de sortie, se dépêchant d'avancer, rasant les murs. Il sentit l'angoisse nouer une boule dans son ventre et il se dépêcha de retourner vers son lieu de départ.

Lorsqu'il s'assit devant le petit bureau qui faisait face à la fenêtre, il se détendit enfin. L'atmosphère était lourde, même dans les quartiers militaires qu'i lavait dû traverser, et il craignait le pire. Il n'était là que pour des affaires mineures, alors pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment de crainte ? Il se décida d'écrire à sa cousine qu'il était à Derry, si lui ne pouvait pas se déplacer, elle pourrait peut-être le faire dans quelques semaines, après avoir récupéré de l'accouchement. Il regarda sa montre. 29 janvier 1972, 10 :07pm**. Il sortit le papier à lettres du tiroir dans lequel il l'avait rangé précédemment, pris un stylo et écrivit à la lumière du réverbère qui se situait devant sa fenêtre.

Il se leva tôt le dimanche matin, et se rendit au poste de police où on l'attendait. Tout le monde se bousculait, et il se rendit avec beaucoup de mal dans un bureau où on était censé l'attendre.

« - Lestrade ? »

Il se retourna pour apercevoir un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux blonds, une moustache épaisse sous son nez.

« - Oui.

\- Manifestation. On y va, lança l'homme en lui faisant signe de le suivre. »

Il le suivit jusque dans sa voiture. Il se présenta sommairement et se rendirent dans le Bogside***, où avait lieu la manifestation.

Plusieurs années plus tard, il avait toujours du mal à se souvenir de tous les évènements. Les cris le hantèrent durant de nombreuses années et les images étaient floues.

C'est un cri qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Son nom. On l'avait hurlé tandis qu'il était dans la foule, se faisant bousculer, perdant peu à peu pied. Un corps tomba près de lui. Et un deuxième. Il suivit le mouvement de foule pour se mettre à l'abri. L'armée avait tiré. Sur des civils. Sur une manifestation pacifique. Il s'arrêta brusquement pour se retourner. Il était sur le point de tourner la tête lorsque quelqu'un agrippa son bras avec force, l'obligeant à continuer d'avancer. Il lança un regard sur sa droite et croisa un regard froid et dur qui le fit obéir. Ils marchèrent vite, et lorsqu'ils tournèrent dans une ruelle, le policier se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Il releva les yeux après quelques minutes, et reconnut l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

« - Mycroft Holmes ?

\- Inspecteur Lestrade, répondit celui-ci sans pour autant le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

L'autre le regarda sans comprendre.

« - Sur le terrain, précisa Lestrade.

\- Oh. »

Il jeta un regard dans la rue qu'ils avaient quitté de longues minutes auparavant et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Je me sentais coupable de votre… mutation. »

Le policier leva un sourcil et finit par s'asseoir à même le sol. Il était épuisé et avait du mal à reprendre une respiration calme. Il porta la main à son visage lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était pleine de sang. Tout comme sa chemise. Sa main se mit à trembler, ses yeux s'agrandirent et son souffle se coupa. Il sentit les mains froides de l'autres hommes sur ses joues, le forçant à bouger la tête pour qu'il le regarde.

« - Inspecteur, tout va bien, ce n'est pas votre sang.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le mien tout va bien ?, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Ce… Enfin reprenez-vous ! »

Le regard scandalisé qu'il planta dans celui du politicien le fit taire. Il le vit s'accroupir face à lui et il parla avec une voix douce.

« - Gregory… je peux vous appeler comme ça ? »

L'intéressé hocha affirmativement la tête.

« - Je rentre à Londres ce soir, et vous venez avec moi. »

.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées, et lorsque l'inspecteur Lestrade se réveilla un matin de mars, il se blottit dans les bras de son amant, qui grogna doucement.

« - Un souci, Gregory ? »

Le policier releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur les deux joues et les lèvres du politicien avant de murmurer :

« - J'ai bien dormi. »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Mycroft sourire et il le serra plus fort encore contre lui. C'était la première nuit qu'il avait fait sans cauchemar. C'était aussi la première avec Mycroft.

.

*j'utilise volontairement Derry et non Londonderry. J'ai mes propres raisons, ayant énormément travaillé sur ces années de conflit je me suis forgé ma propre opinion, mais je vous laisse libre du vôtre, sachez seulement que ces deux noms désignent le même endroit.

**j'ai laissé l'heure en version anglaise, 10 :07pm = 22h07.

***banlieue de Londonderry en Irlande du Nord. Bastion catholique républicain, fief de l'IRA, il s'agit d'un lieu important du conflit nord-irlandais (merci wikipédia…).

.

.  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai beaucoup plus d'idées pour les décennies suivantes, et le dernier chapitre est déjà écrit, ce qui devrait me faciliter la tâche ! Je vais essayer de faire au mieux, et j'espère que les fautes d'orthographes qui m'auront échappées ne vous embêteront pas.**

**Prenez bien soin de vous, le chapitre suivant devrait être publié avant la rentrée de septembre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review ou en message !**

**XOXO**

**-JimmM**


	7. 1980's

**Me revoilà, je sais que vous êtes tous très heureux de me revoir débarquer ici. J'avais dit prochain chapitre fin août ? Oups, je suis en retard. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais bon, c'est assez compliqué de prendre le temps de coucher ses idées sur papier quand je me noie déjà dans mes études. Et puis honnêtement, je ne voulais pas bâcler les derniers chapitres.**

**Je suis désolé pour tous ceux qui m'envoie des MPs, comme je n'ai pas de notifications et que j'ai un travail à mi-temps avec mes études j'avoue que parfois j'oublie complètement l'existence même de ce site. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, mais je vous lis toujours avec beaucoup d'amour ahah. Enfin, on se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

.

.

Il regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du train. Les gouttes d'eau n'avaient même pas le temps de laisser une fine traînée humide derrière elles, elles formaient des petites billes qui roulaient à une vitesse folle à travers la vitre et disparaissaient, au grès du vent. Il avait posé sa tête contre le siège, accordant un moment de répit à ses doigts ankylosés. Sherlock lui répétait toujours qu'il finirait par avoir de l'arthrose à même pas trente ans. Et il devait avouer qu'il avait de plus en plus mal aux articulations. Il laissa ses doigts effleurer la moquette hideuse mais qui avait pourtant été choisie du siège. Il était fatigué, et les cernes qu'il voyait apparaître sous ses yeux dans son reflet lui confirmaient cette hypothèse. Cependant, il lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester éveillé, trempa ses lèvres dans une tasse de thé bouillante et se remit au travail.

.

Il rentra directement chez lui, sans passer par son bureau. Il n'était pas parti longtemps, mais il devait rentrer, il avait besoin de lui. Il le trouva endormi, avachi sur un fauteuil, les jambes surplombant l'accoudoir. Il soupira avec un petit sourire et décida de le réveiller pour le coucher dans leur lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux gris de l'homme qu'il aimait tant et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit faiblement. Mycroft fronça les sourcils. Il avait de la fièvre.

« - Mais tiens, qui voilà, murmura l'inspecteur Lestrade. Tu es revenu quand ?

\- Il y a quinze minutes.

\- C'est un record ça, dis-moi. »

Le sourire malicieux qu'il lui fit le poussa à lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Allez inspecteur, au lit. »

Il lui tendit la main, et l'autre homme la saisit. Lorsqu'il se leva, son pull se souleva légèrement et Mycroft s'arrêta net, manquant de faire tomber le policier.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Le feu presque éteint dans la cheminée émettait de petits craquements. Mycroft releva plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le pull vert hideux que sa mère avait tricoté pour son amant. Il resta de marbre devant les nouvelles tâches violettes qui parsemaient son abdomen.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé ? »

Son ton était sec, mais sa voix avait tremblé sur la fin. Sa question n'en était pas une, et Gregory Lestrade le savait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu serais rentré plus tôt ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Mycroft, souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant, je vais bien, et je t'ai promis d'appeler en cas d'urgence.

\- Tu as promis.

\- Est-ce que c'est une urgence ? On s'était mis d'accord là-dessus. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement, debout dans la bibliothèque, leur corps enlacés, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le plus jeune allait prendre la parole lorsque son vis-à-vis se plia brusquement en deux. Il tira à lui un sceau qui se situait près du fauteuil et rendit son dîner. Il se laissa retomber contre le fauteuil, à même le sol, haletant. Mycroft s'agenouilla doucement près de lui et lui caressa la joue.

« - Viens, dit-il après plusieurs minutes en lui tendant la main, tu vas prendre une douche et on va aller se coucher.

\- J'ai froid, je ne veux pas aller sous la douche.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Gregory, ça te fera du bien.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

\- Est-ce que je n'ai pas toujours raison ?

\- Tu serais étonné de ma réponse, murmura le policier avec un regard espiègle. »

Le politicien secoua légèrement la tête et prit l'autre homme par la main en se relevant.

« - Je ferai monter une tisane à la menthe si tu ne te dépêches pas. »

L'inspecteur se leva d'un bond, réprimant une moue dégoûtée, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il prit la main froide qui lui était tendue et ils montèrent ensemble se coucher.

Trois mois plus tard, Mycroft Holmes alla se coucher seul dans ce trop grand lit. Et il pleura jusqu'à épuisement.

.

.

**Alors, non, je ne suis pas désolée. Moi aussi je pensais faire un truc cool avec les 80's et pourquoi pas caser du Queen (carrément !) mais les 80's c'est surtout le VIH. Enfin, ne pleurez pas trop, je suppose que les prochains chapitres seront plus joyeux… Enfin, joyeux, vous m'avez compris. En attendant, prévention, sortez toujours couvert et prenez bien soin de vous.**

**Je vous envoie tout mon courage pour ce second confinement,**

**xoxo,**

**-JimmM**


End file.
